sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Sentinel Bay
A land of rolling hills and sharp seaside cliffs, Sentinel Bay serves as the home of House Moonsworn. Once long ago House Moonsworn was one of the strongest in terms of military strength, boasting a large standing force as well as the famed Shorned Knights. Yet the years have not been kind to the house, leaving it with very little power. The house now serves as a vassal to the much larger house Indaris, whom they have served loyally for generations. However, all is not well within the idealistic bay. The common folk often fend for themselves, for House Moonsworn’s ruler is a weak, ineffective and greedy man. This has forced the hand of the people, who have assembled the anti-aristocracy movement known as the Unbidden. Despite Moonsworn’s best efforts, this thorn in their side yet remains, much to their displeasure. Waycrest Along the western shore near the mouth of the bay proper lies the sprawling town of Waycrest. Serving as the seat of power for the rulers of House Moonsworn, it is from here the lords and ladies of its court do business. Once traders from all across Quel’thalas and beyond would travel here to sell their wares, yet in recent years the stranglehold enacted by its ruling elite have forced many merchants to sell their goods elsewhere. Ships from as far away as Pandaria sail here still, but it is few and far between. It is the greed of Moonsworn that the house of Indaris manipulates, and as such care not what goes on in their vassal’s holding so long as they continue to serve loyally. Balaros Isles The jewel of the Sentinel Bay, the Balaros Isles is a teeming series of caverns and mines, where vast quantities of gold is harvested. The gold on the main island of Balaros is some of the purest found within the southern Quel’thalas, and its value is unmatched in the region. As such the demand for “Balaros Gold” is incredibly high, especially among the house of Indaris who value it above all others. The wealth generated from the mines allows House Moonsworn to continue to operate, though the people of Sentinel Bay rarely see it. Kalon Point Once long ago Kalon Point was considered the capital of Sentinel Bay, long before the wars with the scourge and even the orcs. It’s granite walls now long crumbled to dust were capable of withstanding against any attacker, be it the errant troll warband that very rarely appeared or even corsairs hoping to plunder the elven coastline. Yet the House of Moonsworn fell on hard times, and found the necessity of residing in a fortress unnecessary as peace settled upon Quel’thalas. As such, they abandoned the castle, letting it fall to ruin to serve as a reminder of the glorious past they once held. Avenfall The first of the three towns outside of Waycrest within Sentinel Bay, Avenfall boasts a population nearly rivaling that of the capital. Despite this however, many of the nobility fear to tread within the town, for it is believed Avenfall is the seat of the Unbidden’s power. Though house Moonsworn has often sent guards, spies and even assassins to weed out the so called “anarchists”, they have been so far unsuccessful. The people of the town are loyal to the Unbidden, and few are willing to aid those who support house Moonsworn. Shornwood Lodge The Shorned Knights were one of the more respected organizations within the Gilded Lands. The famed broken sword sigil that they wore struck fear into the heart of trolls, their burgundy plumes flowing proudly in the wind. Yet such a time has long passed, and the negligence of the House of Moonsworn has made the Shorned Knights a shadow of their former self. Nowadays their numbers are small and despite strong leadership, there is little they can do save serve as a reminder of the better days of Sentinel Bay. There are rumors however they have had contact with members of the Unbidden, but such is unconfirmed. Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Places